


The Day Hawk Moth Got Our Miraculous

by JacoMoss81



Series: Ladynoir's Rise [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Leads right onto Double the Heroes, Marinette and Adrien have a hard time, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: The Prequel to Double the Heroes and An Agreste in Tibet. So best to read them first before reading this story.In This Story which takes place in the overwritten timeline, see how Hawk Moth got hold of both Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculous and during the 3 days he has then turns Europe into his empire all while his Son and his Girlfriend are being tortured.





	1. Finding Out Identities And Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter contains a love scene you have been warned.

Marinette woke up and she saw that she was in her bed. But how come as she was fighting an akumatized person with Cat Noir. She looks and saw Cat Noir sitting on the edge of her bed "Bugaboo your awake" Cat Noir hugs Marinette, Marinette breaks the hug "How did you find out?" 

"It was after beating the latest akumatized villain you passed out, detransform and I took you back to your home"

"Were you disappoinated that i'm Ladybug?" 

"No, I'm happy that it's you, I wanted it to be you" 

Marinette moved next to Cat Noir "What do you mean?" 

Cat put his left arm behind his head "The truth is I have feelings for you, I was shocked because I had them for Ladybug, but the more time I spend time with you as both Cat Noir and my normal self, I notice one of the greatest persons of all time". 

"Do we know each other?" 

"Claws Inn" Marinette gasps as Cat Noir becomes her crush Adrien Agreste "Hey Princess" Marinette goes right into Adrien kissing him "Marinette do you want to be my Girlfriend?", "Yes and can we do secret dating until we are ready", "Lets say a week" Marinette put her hand out and shook Adrien hand "Deal". 

2 days as passed since Marinette and Adrien began secret dating and no one was catching on. Tonight they would be having a date on top of The Eiffel Tower and it was perfect date weather. 

On top of The Eiffel Tower was a small table with two chairs on each side, a red and white cloth over the table, on the middle is a candle, two plates and two glasses as well as knives, forks and spoons. 

"Adrien this is beautiful" 

"I knew you will like it" they sit down to eat their full course meal, starter, main and desert and a drink. After when they were done they left but not before a passionate kiss between them "I love you" they say. 

4 days later Ladybug and Cat Noir were relaxing on their favourite rooftop having a picnic and cuddling. Cat Noir took a bite of the chocolate fudge cake "Bugaboo this is amazing, screw my diet", "Well when you live in a bakery you pick up some tips" they kiss which becomes more passionate "Kitty do you want to come back to my place?" Cat Noir nodded and went right into her face "Does my Princess want to get dirty?" 

***Marinette's Bedroom***

Marinette and Adrien stood in the middle of her bedroom right up to each other, arms around each other having a little dance "Marinette are you sure you want to do this?", "Yes Its time for the next stage of our relationship" 

They kiss and kiss, Marinette jumps into Adrien arms "Bed" she saids Adrien takes her hand and leads her to her bed she lays down and Adrien gets on top of her all while kissing her. 

Adrien takes his shirt off, he takes Marinette's hands and moved them up and down his chest, Marinette then removes her top and brought Adrien right onto her Adrien begin shucking her neck making her moan, while that was going on Marinette using her hand undid the zipper on Adrien trousers which then Adrien removed them, Adrien also removed Marinette trousers. 

Morning rose Marinette woke up to face a naked Adrien Agreste sleeping next to her, she leads up to his chest "Morning Princess" Marinette kisses him "Like what you see?", "You mean a hot naked Princess".

2 hours later Tom and Sabine were sitting on the sofa, Marinette and Adrien came up to them "Mum, Dad we have something to tell you", "Well what is it sweetheart?", "Me and Adrien are dating". Tom and Sabine look at each other, stood up and give Adrien and Marinette huge hugs. 

Outside Marinette and Adrien were just walking and relaxing when a huge explosion caught their guard they run someone to hide so they can be transformed into Ladybug and Cat Noir. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir run to the explosion, it was at a building site with a truck blowing up, they run to it only for the truck to disappear "What the?" Cat Noir said.

"Heroes always try to save people without saving their selves" 

"I will know that voice anywhere" Ladybug and Cat Noir turn around "Volpina" Volpina jumps down to them Cat Noir steps in front of Ladybug "Don't you dare hurt her", "It's not my job to hurt her, its Hawk Moth's" she then tasers Ladybug and Cat Noir she bends down to them "Time to take you to your new master".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that part 1 done. As you know this is a prequel to Double the Heroes and it's sequel An Agreste in Tibet, this will a short story with only 3 chapters and will lead onto the beginning of Double the Heroes.
> 
> Next Chapter: Hawk Moth gets Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous.


	2. No More Ladybug and Cat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Cat Noir come face to face with Hawk Moth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Character Death

Ladybug and Cat Noir woke up on the floor of Hawk Moth lair they quickly got up seeing Hawk Moth and Volpina standing over them. 

"Your never get our Miraculous Hawk Moth" Ladybug said as she got ready to fight along with Cat Noir, Volpina then punched both of them down she then grabs both of Ladybug earrings pulling them off making Ladybug turn back into Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hawk Moth smiled as Volpina thew the Miraculous to him. 

"So you're Ladybug, not so amazing now are you"

Cat Noir then pounced at Volpina "Don't hurt my Girlfriend" Volpina laugh then kick him the stomach, Cat fell down "You two are dating for real" Marinette and Cat Noir nodded "Well then give Hawk Moth your Miraculous or "Volpina closes her fits making Marinette grasp for air "I will remove all of the air from your Girlfriend" Cat Noir had tears going down his eyes he needed to save the love of his life but at the cost of Hawk Moth getting his Miraculous, no more Cat Noir, the world will be in ruins he looked at Marinette who was on her last breath "Claws Inn" Cat Noir became Adrien Agreste and threw the Miraculous to Hawk Moth "Now let us GO" Volpina realised Marinette making her grasp, Adrien run to her giving her a huge hug and kiss "Adrien your Cat Noir?" Volpina stockily says "What have I done" 

Adrien looks at Hawk Moth who look like a child at Christmas "THEY ARE MINE" Hawk Moth does his evil laugh and puts the earrings in one hand and the ring in the other, presses them together to make a necklace "Dark Wings Fall" Hawk Moth became Gabriel Agreste much to the shock of Marinette, Adrien and Volpina. 

"Father no why are you doing this?" Adrien said while tears where going through his eyes.

"Because it needs to be done, everyone is weak and with me as the leader of the human race. You and I can rule over everyone what do you say Son?" 

Adrien got him self up "You have no right to call to call me Son, do you think that I am ok with what you are doing, hurting people, my friends who I call family. You have akumatized children does that mean anything to you, if Mom could see you now she will be turning in her grave" 

Gabriel slaps Adrien in the face "Don't you dare mentioned her" 

"If you do this you will lose everything, your mansion, trust, co workers, company, no one will want to work with you anymore because the once great fashion designer is a terrorist and you always say force me to act in perfection, the perfect child, If I don't then it's bye bye friends and school but it's ok for you to misuse a miraculous, put Nooroo through hell, hurt everyone, even my friends, your own Son and you're ok with it?".

"The past doesn't matter, you don't matter seeing what you have choose to become"

"He is your Son" Gabriel looked at Volpina "Does that mean anything to you?" 

"He stop being my Son when he became Cat Noir" Volpina then removed her necklace and stomps on it letting the akuma come out changing her back into Lila. Gabriel laughs walks to her and snaps her neck killing her.

"NO" Adrien and Marinette say at the same time, Lila fell on the floor, Gabriel puts his new Miraculous on changing him into half Ladybug and half Cat Noir "At long last I have the absolute power, I wish for everyone in Europe to become akumatized, millions of akuma fly out going out into Paris and into Europe, Adrien and Marinette couldn't do anything as screams were heard. 

The following day and Adrien and Marinette were prisoners trapped in a dark room tied to two chairs facing each other.

Gabriel walks in he sees Adrien and Marinette sleeping he puts a bucket of water over them waking them up. "Rise and shine my prisoners it's time to have fun" 

He then unties Adrien and removed him from the room, "No Adrien, don't you dare hurt him" Marinette yelled as Adrien was being dragged out of the room by Gabriel. 

"Let me go" Adrien said as he try's to get out of his Father grip, Gabriel pushes Adrien onto the floor. 

"Truth be told I didn't want any of this for you, maybe it I told you before you meet your Friends then things will be different" 

"Because the younger me will be fine with violence that not how Mum rase me" 

"Adrien what did I say about about mentioning her" 

"You were never there for me" 

Gabriel brings Adrien back into the room with Marinette in and put him back in the chair zip ties him. 

Gabriel leaves "Did he hurt you?", "No he didn't, we will beat him I promise" 

"I don't think Lucky Charm will work this time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Adrienette and I killed Lila I bet you were not expecting that. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Gabriel tortured Marinette and Adrien on finding the Guardian.


	3. Fighting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tortures Adrien and Marinette on finding the Guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains scenes of torture you have been warned.

The door opened and Gabriel walked with a tool bag and puts it on the table, empty it, coming out is a bunch of tools.

"When I saw Rena Rouge for the first time I guess that their must be a Guardian and after you two got your new powers, I asked Nooroo, how I can get new powers and he said that only a Guardian knows how to make new powers, so I am only to ask this once who is the Guardian?" 

"You already have two of the most powerful Miraculous in the world, Europe is at your mercy and you want more, You know, I used to look up to you, your designs were out of this world, I wanted to be like you, greatest fashion designer in the world, but then I heard how you treat your Son, used him like he is only there to sell your company, never there for him because you are two busy, brainwashing his friends, people he calls family to get two pieces of jewellery so you can rule the world".

"Your very clever so ask me this who is the Guardian?" Marinette says nothing which causes Gabriel to kick the chair in which Adrien is on causing it to full down he leaves coming back with a cloth and a huge plastic bottle which you see in an office full of water "Whatever happens Princess don't tell him".

The cloth went over Adrien face Gabriel open the lit and slowly pour the water over Adrien, making him scream, hard to breath "Tell me now" scream where hurt from Adrien "Stop your killing him, just stop this please" the last drop of water made it's way to Adrien, Gabriel removed the cloth making Adrien grasp for air "Cough Cough". 

After bringing the chair back to where it was before, he turn his attention to Marinette he move to the table and pick up a flame gun making her way to Marinette who was in full panic mode "Father no, please I am begging you, don't do this what will Emile think if she saw you now" but Gabriel didn't listen instead he brought the gun right to Marinette chest she screamed and screamed as she feel her body being burned by Gabriel Agreste what was worse was the screams of her boyfriend Adrien who was crying so much at blood started to come out of his tears "His name is Master Fu, he taught me Chinese after we beat Syren" Gabriel turns the flame gun off "Thank you Adrien" he leaves "I'm so sorry Mari", "It's ok Kitty". 

The following Day Marinette was leading on Adrien shoulder who was sleeping, it's been the worst 3 days ever for them as they were taken to Hawk Moth, who revealed himself as Gabriel Agreste, took both of their Miraculous, took over Europe, turn everyone into one of his Minions, Waterboard his own Son, burned his son's Girlfriend and killed the Guardian taking the rest of the Miraculous with him. 

Marinette looks at the small burn mark that was in the centre of her chest it wasn't as bad as it was before as Adrien had dealt with it, she needed to get out but she didn't know what to do. 

"Ladybug" a small voice said she looked up and saw a purple Kwami "You must be Nooroo, Hawk Moth Kwami" 

"Yes and I am very sorry for what my Master has put you two through, as you know, a Kwami must serve the person who is wearing his Miraculous no matter how evil they are" 

"If you could stop serving him would you?" 

"Yes and there is a way to win, my Master does not know this and can never know" he then whispers into Marinette's ear "WHERE ARE YOU NOOROO?", "Got to go and Good Luck" 

Nooroo Leaves "Adrien wake up I know how to beat Hawk Moth" 

Adrien and Marinette opened the door to see Gabriel wearing their Miraculous "Ready My Lady?" "As already Kitty" they pounce at Gabriel sending him knocking to the Ground "It's over Father" Adrien said as he removes the necklace then removes the Earrings and Ring.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that the end, If you want to know what happen next then read Double the Heroes and it's Sequel An Agreste in Tibet both on Archive of Our Own. 
> 
> The Next Story will be I Have been Reborn.


End file.
